Sin explicación
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi y Sora son una pareja hecha y derecha. Sin esconderse nada y sin explicarse por qué, su mejor amiga, Tachikawa Mimi, empieza a pasar límites entre ambos que los llevarán a consolidar algo más que una sola pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Odio los principios. Los odio con toda mi alma xDD.

* * *

El reto de Manosfrías en el **proyecto 1-8** era el siguiente:

Sora, Taichi y Mimi siempre se han llevado bien, pero lentamente terminan envueltos en una relación mucho más íntima que la amistad. Me gustaría que tuviese dos partes, partiendo por el desarrollo y consolidación de la pareja, tocando aspectos como: dudas, tensión sensual, búsqueda del afecto, o todos los que consideres necesarios [...]

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: Sin explicación.

Pareja: Taiorami. (Taichi x Sora x Mimi)

Ranking: M.

Género: Romance/ humor / sensualidad / Drama.

Advertencias: OOC, IC poco... Eventos lesbicos.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **ºSin explicaciónº**

 _Cuando algo surge inesperadamente en el corazón, nadie manda el descontrol.  
_

* * *

 _.._

Sora se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras miraba la revista con ojo crítico. Ella no era Mimi. Por eso, le estaba costando tanto por decidirse con un nuevo bikini que comprar. El último había terminado roto y demasiado inutilizable como para que ella lo recompusiera. Además, quería darse un capricho. Eran pocos los que se daba.

Taichi había bromeado, mientras le besaba la coronilla, que a él le gustaba más ella sin bikini o ropa alguna encima, pero cuando Sora había querido palmearle el trasero como venganza por sus palabras, este ya estaba en la puerta, llaves en mano y gritándole como consejo que llamara a la experta en el tema: Mimi Tachikawa.

Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, levantó el teléfono y mandó un mensaje. Mimi no tardó en informarle de a qué hora y minuto estaba libre.

Sora sonrió agradecida por tanta atención. Se quedó mirando un rato la fotografía que Mimi tenía puesta por portada, sin comprender qué era lo que realmente la atraía de esa imagen.

En ella, Mimi salía con un sombrero característico de ella, con un top ceñido que marcaba sus senos y la parte superior de unos pantalones cortos. Morena gracias al sol de la playa tras ella. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y formaba un corazón con sus dedos.

A Sora le gustó mirar todo. De arriba abajo. Fijarse, repentinamente, en el piercing en su ombligo y sopesar en cómo sería tocarlo.

De repente, se puso en pie, mirando la fotografía irónica. Bloqueó el móvil con incredulidad.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto lesbiana, Sora? — farfulló para sí misma. Sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia la estantería cargada de fotografías. En ella, la del mundo Digimon era la más destacada. En otras, ella y Taichi. Una tercera, mostraba a Mimi y Taichi juntos, mientras ella los rodeaba a ambos de las caderas.

Horas más tarde, cuando Taichi regresó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue besarle y su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente a él. Su calor. La necesidad de sentirle. De poseerle. Sí. Todo seguía ahí. Lo mismo que su deseo amoroso hacia él. Aún así, cuando cerró los ojos, la fotografía de Mimi se le clavó en la retina como un obstáculo que rebasar.

—Tai— murmuró acariciando su pecho desnudo. El castaño levantó la cabeza para mirarla, confuso. Momentos antes ambos se habían estado devorando y era raro que sora decidiera entablar una conversación post coito—. ¿Crees que pudiera ser lesbiana?

Yagami estalló en carcajadas, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras la sentaba a horcajadas sobre él una vez más. Su sexo palpitó al recibirle.

—¿Lesbiana? ¿Seguro?

Sus caderas respondieron casi por ella, sacudiéndose contra él, oscilando en busca de la perfecta penetración para ella.

Sora dudó interiormente. Exteriormente, su centro solo era Tai.

—

.

Cuando Mimi apareció olía a crema solar, laca y pintauñas. Sora estaba esperándola ya lista, en vaqueros y camiseta de tirantas. Mimi felicitó su conjunción de colores, pero maldijo los vaqueros viejos. Aún así, Sora no se permitió ser arrastrada al armario de nuevo.

—Taichi está durmiendo. Ayer trabajo hasta tarde.

Mimi enarcó las cejas con diversión. Perfectamente depiladas. Sin un pelo de más.

— _Trabajando_ o trabajando.

Sora enrojeció, le dio con el bolso en la espalda en broma y ambas compartieron una risita cómplice. Mimi era de las que disfrutaban de los chismes de cama de cualquier pareja. No es que los soltara a diestro y siniestro, pero disfrutaba comentarlos con alguna parte. Incluso se atrevió a recomendar poses para Sora y Taichi en una de sus últimas cenas.

Mimi era su mejor amiga. Con la que podía tomar algo de vino mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa y el tema siempre terminaba en conversaciones que generalmente, no deberían de salir de los dos. Con Taichi presente.

El castaño reía y adoraba que Mimi siempre tuviera alguna recomendación. Sora era la que nuevo veía la vergüenza de sus actos y aunque muchas de las veces lo terminaba disfrutando, le avergonzaba pensar en que hubiera sido gracias a Mimi que lograran tal placer.

Alguna que otra vez, bromeo con Taichi, tras gritos y arañazos de placer, acerca de que quizás Mimi estaba escondida en el armario, grabándoles o espiando tras las cortinas. Taichi solía reír con eso.

—Si está en el armario, mejor que esté en la cama con nosotros. ¿No crees?

Sora había reído, inquieta. Aunque no demasiado tiempo por entonces. Taichi, cuando tenía ganas, a veces parecía necesitar más dos mujeres que una.

—Sea como sea— dijo al volver en sí—. Vayamos a por el bikini. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa. La calita aquella que nos describiste. Tenemos ganas de verla.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Hace siglos que no voy! Cambié la foto de pantalla por la fotografía que me hice en ese lugar cuando fui de vacaciones.

Mientras Mimi describía los lujos, placeres y experiencias, ambas caminaron de tienda en tienda. Deteniéndose en probadores y puestecitos de comida.

Sora llevaba todo el tiempo rumiando algo. Cuando Mimi finalmente dejó la cantinela para suspirar, prometiendo volver cuandito que pueda, Sora lo soltó.

—¿Por qué no te vienes con Tai y conmigo?

Mimi se quedó congelada, con las manos sujetando un bikini oscuro con líneas amarillas. La boca se le abrió y sus labios brillaron de una forma increíble mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Sora sonrió e intentó mirarla a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí. No lo ofrecería porque sí. Hoy mismo se lo diré a Taichi. Seguro que le encanta la idea.

Mimi se echó a sus brazos. Era la primera vez que Sora era tan consciente de sentir el pecho de otra mujer contra el suyo y la sensación, no fue nada desagradable.

—

.

Por supuesto, Taichi estaba encantado ante la idea.

Mientras Sora y él preparaban el equipaje y miraban la equis sobre el calendario que señalaba el último día de trabajo de Taichi.

Hacía tres días desde que Sora invitara a Mimi y tras hablarlo, el castaño aceptó enseguida. Sora lo besó porque era maravilloso. Pocos hombres aceptarían llevar a la mejor amiga de su novia con ellos cuando tiene claras ideas de pasar un tiempo romántico entre ambos.

—En realidad, no puede parecerme mejor idea— explicó Taichi en aquel momento mientras guardaba su bañador—. Ella fue la que nos dijo el lugar. Sabrá mejor cómo ir y en qué podemos meternos y que no.

—Oh, dios. ¿La quieres llevar como guía? — exclamó horrorizada Sora. Taichi negó.

—Obviamente, no. Como amiga, desde luego. Pero así no tendré que recurrir al GPS.

—¡Serás malvado! — protestó ella fingiéndole darle un golpe en el hombro.

Él la atrapó entre sus brazos y tumbándola como en las películas, la besó.

Dos horas después, ambos estaban sentados en el coche esperando que Mimi se uniera a ellos. Taichi jugaba con el filo del pantalón corto de Sora y esta le daba cachetadas en bromas cuando se acercaba más de lo permitido. Estaba por morderle los labios cuando alguien golpeó su lado del cristal.

Taichi al principio no la reconoció. Cuando ella se bajó las gafas de sol que casi ocupaban gran parte de su cara y le sacó la lengua, Tai comenzó a abrir la puerta.

—Vaya, todo un caballero— bromeó entregándole una enorme y pesada maleta.

—Nunca viajas ligera, ¿no es así, princesa?

Mimi sonrió y deslizó un dedo por su brazo. Parpadeó coquetamente, como niña mimada que era, encantada con ello.

—Para eso cuento contigo, fortachón.

Y tras darle un beso en el cuello, corrió dentro del coche con Sora a quien plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que él alcanzó a escuchar cuando abrió la puerta del maletero.

Al regresar, Mimi y ella hablaban de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Crema solar, el bikini…

Taichi puso el motor en marcha. Tuvo que bajar la ventanilla porque Mimi había impregnado el coche con aroma a crema solar y coco. Las chicas continuaron la conversación por largo tiempo, hasta que Taichi miró por el espejo. Lo primero que vio fue los cabellos de Mimi ondeando por el viento y que después, se ponía de puntillas para verse en el espejo y retocarse el carmín.

—Mimi— nombró y desvió la mirada hacia la carretera—. Desde aquí. ¿Por dónde?

—Oh.

La chica se echó hacia delante, señalando con su mano un letrero. Tanto Sora como Taichi se miraron a la vez y descendieron la mirada por la pronunciada vista del escote femenino. Sora carraspeó y Tai regresó la vista hacia la carretera, entrando por el camino asignado.

Los baches no ayudaron a que se olvidara de los senos de Tachikawa. Saltando justo contra sus hombros. Taichi se mordió el labio inferior con ganas. Vale. Sora también la había mirado. Pero él. ¿Qué demonios hacia buscando en otra mujer lo que tenía ya para él en Sora?

Al llegar, Mimi fue la primera en salir. Taichi se quedó un momento con la mano sobre la palanca de cambios. Sora le imitó y enlazaron sus dedos. Al intercambiar una mirada, había duda en ambos.

—¡Venga, chicos! ¡El mar nos espera! Si queremos encontrar un buen sitio para acampar, es mejor hacerlo antes de que oscurezca y encender las antorchas.

Sora fue la que bajó primero.

—¿No dijiste que no solía venir mucha gente por aquí?

—Eso fue hace tres años— reflexionó Tachikawa—. Nada nos dice que las cosas hayan cambiado. ¿Qué os parece si primero montamos la tienda y después subimos por el resto de cosas?

Sora lo encontró razonable. Taichi la maldijo por lo bajo, porque sabía que luego era él quien cargaría con todo el peso. Aún así, con la tienda sobre su hombro, las siguió ambas escaleras abajo, en busca de un buen lugar para anclarse durante dos semanas.

—

.

Encontrar el lugar perfecto. Con una palmera que les haría sombra y les permitiría colgar cosas que no pudieran guardar dentro de la tienda. Los tres se pusieron manos a la obra a instalar la tienda, entre conversaciones sin sentido, risas y carcajadas, con Taichi dándole al martillo y Sora ofreciéndoles agua.

Taichi se había quitado la camiseta y con esta, se limpió el sudor de la cara antes de beber, inclinándose para besarla después. De puntillas, Sora correspondió. Por el rabillo del ojo, Taichi casi disfrutó, sin comprender por qué, que Mimi les mirase un instante antes de apartar la vista al encontrarse con su mirada.

—Iré a buscar las cosas mientras terminas de arreglar la tienda por dentro— informó.

Sora le palmeó el trasero y él se alejó, arrastrando los pies por la duna. Cuando regresó con ellas, ambas estaban solo con la parte superior del bikini y el pareo enrollado en las caderas. Mimi se lanzó a por su maleta y Sora y él empezaron a extender demás enseres alrededor de la tienda y dentro.

—Va a ser hora de comer— advirtió la castaña mirando su móvil—. ¿Tenemos algo hecho?

—¿Qué has traído en la maleta? — sonrió burlón. Mimi infló las mejillas—. ¿Algo de ahí se puede comer?

—Ey, no subestimes mi poder. Que yo he traído el botiquín.

Taichi miró de reojo la maleta, acercándose. Ella le siguió. Sora rió mientras extendía el mantel sobre la mesita supletoria.

—No mires— advirtió Tachikawa.

Taichi se agachó, cogiendo un sujetador y mirándola con una ceja levantada.

—¿Esto es el botiquín?

Mimi se lo arrancó de la mano, agachándose a su lado. Pierna con pierna. Hombro con hombro. Guardó el sujetador y el roce fue adorablemente suave. Él intentó volver a cogerlo. Ella le rodeó la muñeca con sus dedos. Pequeños, suaves y finos. Delicados.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Vas a besarme también?

La pregunta le hizo volver en sí, levantarse y sin soltar una palabra, caminó hacia Sora, dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta.

—

.

Mimi miró la espalda de Taichi durante un rato. Y luego a Sora. Ambos empezaron a darse empujoncitos en modo de juego, sacándose sonrisas amplias y preciosas. Mimi quería formar parte de ellas. De ese juego. Reírse con ellos.

Quería que Taichi la mirase de la misma forma que miraba a Sora. Y que Sora la mirase de la misma manera que hacía con él. Quería estar en medio, que la cogieran de las manos y la hicieran entrar en ese mundo maravilloso que parecía ser tan perfecto.

—Mimi. Ven a comer o se te llenará de arena— advirtió Sora.

Continuaba frente a la maleta, con los dedos ardiéndole ahí donde tocara la piel del chico. Taichi no la miró en ningún momento, fingiendo retener las servilletas para que el aire no se las llevara.

Sonrió pese a todo y se acercó, ocupando su puesto en una parte de la mesa, que más que cerca de ellos, parecía estar en la otra punta de la playa.

—Este lugar es realmente bonito— alagó Sora. A Mimi se le hinchó el pecho como un pavo cortejando.

—Desde luego que sí— aseguró—. Luego te enseño un escondite perfecto para nosotras. Los chicos pueden hacer todo en cualquier parte. Nosotras no. Ya sabes— añadió, guiñándole un ojo. Taichi casi escupió su bebida y finalmente, la miró.

—Por dios, Mimi— exclamó. Tachikawa sonrió.

—¿Te escandaliza saber que las chicas vamos al baño, Yagami?

Taichi le tiró un trozo de miga de pan y Sora rio mientras le daba palmadas suaves en la espalda a su novio y a ella le apretaba la mano. La caricia casi fue como si la hiciera por todo su cuerpo.

—Tai es demasiado sensible con esas cosas. La primera vez que fui al baño, no podía creérselo. Casi pensaba que yo era un robot que no hacía esas cosas. ¿Verdad?

Tai se encogió de hombros.

—Uno pone en un pedestal a su chica, ya sabes.

Pero no miró a Sora. Clavó la mirada en ella, serio, con la mandíbula tensa y los hombros cuadrados. Mimi no supo bien si estaba tratándola como un macho que intenta marcar terreno o estaba invitándola. Aun así, se echó a reír.

—Nosotras también y luego los chicos nos salen rana.

Sora la miró preocupada. Le apretó la mano. Mimi centró su atención en ella.

—¿Todavía duele?

Mimi bufó.

—No es como si me arrancaran el corazón. Pero sí, duele.

Sora suponía que hablaba de un hombre cualquiera. Que no conocían. Que vivía en américa en una casa cualquiera, que iba a la universidad y que era tan guapo que las mujeres suspiraban por él.

Mimi había mentido. Mintió porque nunca podría haberle expresado de ese modo tan claro que realmente las personas que apretujaban su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo, eran ellos. Quería estar con ellos, convertirse en uno de ellos.

Cerró los ojos y se levantó. Sora la dejó ir unos minutos. Luego la siguió. La sintió rodearle con los brazos. Sus huesos encajando. Ella fuerte y firme. Mimi blanda y suave. Olía a sudor limpio y mar. Ella debía de oler parecido, con su mejunje de coco añadido. Pero no le importó.

Apretó a Sora contra sí, escondió su rostro en su cuello y esperó unos segundos. Pero su amiga continuó acariciándole la espalda, sin rechazo. Hasta que ambas se separaron y se miraron. Sonrieron a la par.

—Estoy mejor— aseguró—. Solo es algo difícil.

—Estar lejos de la persona que amas tiene que serlo.

Mimi miró hacia el mar, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego hacia su hogar por esas semanas, donde Taichi a regañadientes recogía los utensilios usados y guardaba la comida.

Desvió la mirada hacia Sora y suspiró.

—Estar cerca también es doloroso muchas veces. Lo comprendes. ¿Verdad?

Sora asintió, pero Mimi sabía que no lo comprendía. No podía entender que ella quería más abrazos y más mimos de su parte. Y que quería que Taichi dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y las abrazara a ambas.

—

.

Sora sentía una angustia conocida en su garganta. No eran ganas de vomitar, eran deseos de gritar. Lo había sentido años atrás, antes de que su relación con Taichi se afirmara y éste siempre tuviera alguna mujer rondándole.

¿Celos? ¿Hacia Mimi?

La loca idea de que Mimi sufriera por otra persona le cabreaba. Le daban ganas de buscar al dichoso que causara malestar en ella y a saber qué haría. Pero algo doloroso, seguro.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Mimi. Suave y cálida. Le besó el cuello y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, rodeándole la cintura. Por algún motivo, sentía que quería eso más veces y que estaría bien. Pero luego llegaba el sentimiento de traición hacia Taichi.

Sin embargo, cuando eran ellos los que estaban juntos, hablando o bromeando, Sora lo encontraba interesante, maravilloso y correcto. Nunca hubiera pensado que ver a Taichi abrazando a otra mujer, o mirando sus senos como había pasado en el coche, no le importara. Aunque era algo que solo estaba sucediendo con Tachikawa.

—Sora. ¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy tensa.

Mimi la rodeó y puso sus manos sobre su espalda, masajeándola. Sora rio y se concentró en sentir el roce de sus dedos por su piel.

—Solo estoy confusa, Mimi.

Mimi se detuvo e hizo que se volviera para mirarla. Sus rostros quedaba a la misma altura. Sora solo tenía que echarse un poco hacia delante y… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer exactamente?

¿Acaso realmente estaba volviéndose lesbiana? Nunca había sido bisexual. Nunca pensó serlo.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? — cuestionó Mimi tomándola de las manos. Había preocupación en sus ojos. Sincera preocupación.

Sora lo sopesó. Quizás, si lograra avanzar algo, si diera un paso extra, sintiera ese repelús necesario para afianzar su heterosexualidad.

—Puedes— asintió.

Y avanzó.

Mimi no se movió. Se quedó contra ella, cerrando los ojos en parpadeos. Era suave, delicada y Sora presionó más su boca, hasta pasó una mano por su cintura para atraerla contra sí. Mimi le aferró las uñas en los hombros, sin alejarla y suspiró.

Sora invadió su boca, tímida y lentamente. Mimi enseguida correspondió, ávida y experta. Mordió la punta, chupó y subió un mano hasta la nuca de Takenouchi para profundizarlo.

Al separarse, ambas jadeaban, mirándose con la espera de más.

Pero entonces se acordó de Tai y tocándose los labios, se sintió más confundida que antes. Mimi apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Lo siento, Sora. Pero no diré que no me gustó. ¿No te gustó?

La miró, con los ojos abiertos en pánico. Sora tragó. Negó.

—Me ha gustado. Sí. Ese quizás es el problema.

—¿El problema? ¿Por qué debería de serlo?

Sora gimió ante la pregunta tan infantil. Mimi la miraba ofendida, como si aquello realmente estuviera bien.

—¡Mimi! — exclamó—. Yo amo a Taichi. Estoy con él.

—Y aún así tienes ganas de besarme— atacó Tachikawa poniéndose las manos en jarras—. No le veo el problema.

—¿No? — Sora se sentía irritada—. ¡El problema es que soy su novia! ¿Cómo podría engañarle?

Apretó los labios que un instante antes estaban pegados a los de ella y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sora?

—Necesito pensar. Déjame.

—

.

Tai las vio discutir tras aquel momento íntimo. Sí. Las había visto besarse y algo dentro de él le gritaba que no estaba mal del todo. Quizás fuera su vena pervertida de hombre, esa que tenía como fetiche que dos mujeres se besaran. Esa que decía que era sexy ver dos mujeres peleándose en el barro.

Pero no. Era algo más cálido y natural. Y lo confundía. Cualquier otro sentiría celos de que su novia se diera el lote con otra mujer u hombre. Podría sentirse amenazado de que Sora decidiera dejarle por una mujer. Herido en su orgullo masculino.

Pero no.

Llegó hasta la altura de Mimi, con las manos en las caderas y el viento revolviéndole los cabellos. Mimi dio un brinco al tenerle cerca, demasiado concentrada en ver a Sora alejarse y recordar el beso.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Sora? — cuestionó.

Con toda la inocencia del mundo, Mimi se confesó. Al darse cuenta, se cubrió la boca y le miró culpable.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó encogiendo los hombros—. Lo único que siento es algo de envidia. Sí. Posiblemente eso.

Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Señaló hacia la tienda de campaña.

—Espera ahí. Hablaré con ella.

No supo si Mimi respondió o no. Echó a correr tras Sora, alcanzándola en nada. Le acarició el brazo y ella se echó a los suyos, pegando su mejilla contra su pecho. Taichi metió los dedos dentro de su cabello y besó su coronilla.

—La he besado, Tai. He besado a Mimi.

—Lo he visto.

Sora cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Tai descendió una mano por su espalda.

—Y no me ha desagradado— añadió. Sora apoyo la barbilla en su pecho para mirarle—. Casi hasta sentí envidia de no participar. Creo que ya viste lo que sucedió en el coche. Esta cosa extraña nos está pasando a los dos.

—Es confuso, pero… ¿Acaso a los dos nos gusta Mimi? — murmuró separándose lo suficiente para mirarse.

Taichi tragó. Lo sopesó. Entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba.

—Creo que sí. Pero… también sigues gustándome tú.

Sora asintió lentamente.

—Lo mismo conmigo.

Ambos miraron hacia el mar, las olas chocando contra las rocas.

—Antes me preguntó si quería besarla— recordó—. Me levanté y huí porque pensé que iba a traicionarte.

—¿Querías hacerlo? — susurró Sora.

Tai la miró. Podía ver el sol reflejado en sus ojos y cabellos. Su tez bronceándose.

La sinceridad escapó de sus labios y el valor de sus actos.

—Sí. Quise.

Sora asintió lentamente.

—Y luego quería besarte a ti también. Y que os besarais. Os quiero compartir y…

—Que ambas seamos tuyas a la vez— terminó por él. Taichi afirmó, con el cuello tenso—. ¿Está mal esto?

—Pues… no lo sé— murmuró preocupado—. Pero al menos hemos aclarado algo. Ambos sentimos atracción por Mimi y tampoco nos dejamos de amar entre nosotros.

—Sí.

Se tomaron de la mano con ternura. Miraron un poco el mar y suspiraron a la par.

—Nos gusta la misma mujer— aclaró Sora dándole un apretón en la mano—. ¿Eso hace que mi pregunta del otro día tenga una respuesta afirmativa?

—¿Acerca de si eres lesbiana? — cuestionó él. Sora asintió—. No. Sigues sin ser lesbiana. Eres bisexual. Porque quieres hacer cosas con Mimi y conmigo.

—Oh. Mimi. Debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes. Me fui dejando una conversación muy complicada a medias.

Taichi tiró de ella con suavidad. Se besaron. Se amaron con la mirada. La llama continuaba ahí, más grande todavía.

Giraron sobre sus talones y regresaron hacia el campamento con un peso menos sobre los hombros.

—

.

Mimi los esperaba con impaciencia, apretándose las manos. Había hecho su maleta con intenciones de irse, pero tampoco quería dejar todo de por medio y sin nadie y que cuando Sora y Taichi regresaran, se encontrasen sin ella y sin sus pertenencias.

Pensaba que cuanto antes solucionara el tema, mejor.

Los vio caminar hacia ella, cogidos de la mano, hablando de algo que hizo sonreír a Sora y que sus bocas se unieran. El corazón de Mimi saltó de su pecho.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tiró de su maleta para que ambos fueran conscientes de sus intenciones.

—¿Mimi? — cuestionó Sora al verla—. ¿Qué haces con tu maleta?

—Obviamente, irme— soltó sin más. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un manotazo—. Lo único que hago es complicar las cosas. He besado a Sora— soltó mirando a Taichi—. Y también me he insinuado a Taichi. ¿Os soy sincera? Venía con claras intenciones de seduciros a ambos. Sí. A ambos.

Se frotó la sien con fuerza. Ellos continuaban mirándola sin soltar nada. Desesperada, se golpeó la cadera con una mano.

—Soy tan rara que sin darme cuenta terminé enamorándome de dos personas. No sé cómo ha podido pasar. Tampoco puedo daros una explicación. Solo sé que me acostumbré tanto a estar con ustedes, que apareció. Empecé a pensar que lo antinatural era que yo no estuviera con ustedes.

Cuando solía empezar a hablar, nada la detenía. Ni siquiera el llanto en sus ojos. Romper tantas cosas con ellos y abrirles el corazón de ese modo era como desnudarse ahí mismo.

—Quedarme a dormir en vuestra casa era una tortura. Deseaba meterme con vosotros en la cama. Compartir besos y abrazos. —Se abrazó a sí misma, apretándose los brazos con los dedos hasta el punto de dejar marcas blancas sobre su piel—. Dolía. Me asfixiaba. Soy ridículamente egoísta. Por eso. He decidido apartarme. Soy tóxica para vosotros. No soy limpia. Cogeré mis cosas y os dejaré disfrutar del mar y del sol. Como debería de haber hecho desde el principio.

Sora dio una palmada y Mimi brincó sobre sus pies llenos de arena. Los miró sin comprender. Ambos tenían una sonrisa estúpida de oreja a oreja.

—Bien. Si Mimi se va, nosotros también— anunció y caminó a pasos rápidos hacia la mesa para cerrarla.

Mimi la alcanzó, reteniéndola.

—No. No. Ustedes deben de quedarse. Disfrutar de esto y…

La voz de Taichi llegó justo desde su espalda. Sintió su aliento contra el hombro y al girarse, sus ojos.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vamos a disfrutarlo mejor sin ti aquí?

Se tensó al sentir la palma de su mano contra su piel. Caliente, grande y apretando con firmeza contra su piel.

—Pues que ambos son pareja y estarán mejor sin nadie de por medio. Lo lógico es que una pareja quiera estar sola y disfrutarlo.

—Pero nosotros te queremos aquí, Mimi.

—Además— añadió Taichi haciendo un mohín—. Eres la única que has hablado y no nos has dejado decir nada.

Mimi suspiró. De algún modo, el castaño le había echado los brazos a los hombros y la retenía. Sora se acercó para para tocarle la mejilla y presionarle los labios con el pulgar.

—Borra ese mohín.

—Tengo orgullo como para soportar que me llaméis rara o que me digáis que…

—¿Qué te digamos que sentimos cosas por ti? — interrumpió Sora rascándose la mejilla. Mimi cerró la boca como si acabara de ver una enorme mosca rondando frente a su cara—. Taichi y yo lo hemos estado hablando. Nos pasa a ambos. No es solo atracción por una parte. Es por los dos. Es decir, tú eres la parte que nos falta para ser perfectos.

—¿Yo… soy parte?

Ambos asintieron. Mimi sintió que los brazos de Taichi la rodeaban más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sonido de su corazón luchaba con el de las olas.

—

.

Mimi lloró durante un buen rato. Taichi se sentó una silla, con ella sobre sus rodillas. Sora le dio agua, clínex y le recorrió el cabello en una coleta, besándole la frente repetidas veces y las mejillas húmedas. Taichi también le puso una mano en las caderas a Sora y esta le sonrió dulcemente.

Cuando Tachikawa se calmó, hablaron largo y tendido de su situación, exponiendo más claramente.

Taichi y Sora fueron sinceros. Mimi los escuchó detalladamente, apretando los labios, sollozando de vez en cuando. Cuando su mente pareció comprender lo que la pareja estaba ofreciéndole, empezó a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Tai, a devolverle las caricias a Sora y hasta compartir besos castos.

—

.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Taichi la sostuvo de las caderas antes de que tropezara. Se habían separado de Sora para ir a lavarse. El chico la miró con una ceja alzada y Mimi rio, sujetándose de su espalda, tocándole ya sin miedo.

—Unirme. Tres personas en un mismo grupo. Aunque para un chico debe de ser un sueño erótico hecho realidad.

Yagami se puso serio, flotando con ella entre sus brazos. Se hundió un poco para refrescarse y sintió que ella se aferraba de sus hombros.

—Quizás sea un sueño erótico de muchos— sopesó—. Pero el mío siempre fue la pelirroja de ahí.

Señaló con la barbilla hacia la tienda. Mimi siguió la seña y vieron a la chica saludarles con la mano mientras se sentaba con el móvil en la oreja.

—Nunca pensé en ti en la cama hasta estos días. Dándonos consejos casi era como si tuviera dos mujeres ahí.

—¿Te supo a problema?

Tai lo sopesó.

—Me supo a nostalgia. Porque faltaba algo y ahora lo entiendo.

La estrechó con más fuerza contra sí, haciendo pie. Mimi le revolvió los cabellos y con ternura, presionó sus labios contra él. Taichi se derritió contra estos, salados, delicados y pequeños.

—Tú. Faltabas tú.

—

.

Esa noche, los tres enredaron los sacos de dormir para acostarse juntos. Mimi, entre Sora y Taichi besó a uno y otro, enredó sus piernas con ellos. Rio al señalar que parecía un relleno de requesón cubierta por dos tramos de chocolate. Ellos rieron con ella. Le besaron los cabellos, se besaron.

Y durmieron sin soltarla.

Sin dejarla caer en su bucle de locura. No había estropeado la pareja.

La había perfeccionado.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Este Os constará de dos partes. La siguiente parte será la segunda parte del reto. Espero haber metido lo que buscabas en la primera parte (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Odio los finales... ¿Os dije que odiaba los principios? Pues no sabeis como odio los finales...

* * *

Segunda parte y final del reto de **Manosfrías** en el **Foro proyecto 1-8** :

[...]

para en la segunda parte afrontar temas de la adultez (fidelidad a lo que sienten tras el paso del tiempo, dinámica de pareja entre los tres, intimidad, relación con la sociedad, realización personal, maternidad/paternidad, etc), pero tomate todas las libertades que necesites.

* * *

Sin explicación

 **Parte II**

* * *

 _Da igual lo que nos depare el futuro, lo que digan a nuestras espaldas o lo que nos echen encima, que te amo es mi consuelo y que aunque te juzguen, siempre serás mi cerezo._

* * *

Sora estiró el brazo para palpar la cama. El frio de la falta corporal fue lo que la recibió. Abrió un ojo y sintió el cuerpo más cansado que nunca. Esa era una señal inequívoca de que se le habían pegado las sábanas. Sí. A ella.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Las doce del mediodía. Sí, demasiadas horas para ella. Pero es que estaba agotada…

Se quedó mirando por un instante el techo sobre ella.

La vida había cambiado rápidamente desde aquel día en aquella playa especial. En el momento en que comprendió que podía llegar a sentir algo por otra mujer y a la vez, amar al hombre de sus sueños. Y que del mismo modo, el hombre de sus sueños podía amar a otra mujer sin que ella deseara arrancarle los pelos. Y del mismo modo, otra persona aceptaba que ella y su compañero estuvieran juntos y lo veía como algo perfecto.

Y estas dos personas eran nada más y nada menos que dos de sus mejores amigos de infancia: Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa.

Para cualquier persona de fuera su convivencia debía de verse como algo fuera de lo normal. Inaceptable. Probablemente cuando vieran a Taichi salir de su casa aferrado de la mano de Mimi y sin ella, pensarían que estaba siéndole infiel. Y Sora sin embargo pensaría que era lo idóneo.

Y le parecían perfectos así, dentro de la cama eran como dos huracanes.

Poco quedaba ya de aquella primera noche en la noche que simplemente colmaron de atención a Mimi para hacerla sentir uno de ellos. Desde que las cosas habían experimentado a tan grandes pasos, acostarse con ellos era terminar tan agotada sexualmente y satisfecha que no podía dar un paso.

Le dolían las caderas, desde luego, pero valía la pena esa experiencia. Taichi siempre tan fogoso y Mimi con ese sabor dulce entre las piernas.

Se lamió los labios ante el recuerdo y cerró los ojos por un instante, pero las sienes le latieron en protesta. Maldiciéndose, abandonó la cama y bostezó nada más llegar a la puerta. Al abrirle, le llegó el lejano sonido de risas desde la cocina.

La televisión estaba puesta con las noticias pero con la voz bajada. El mando descansaba sobre la mesita y el sofá blanco que compraran años atrás estaba vacío.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, dándole una suave patada al balón de Taichi que estaba por medio y entró. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

Mimi intentaba meter en una bandeja los ingredientes necesarios para la comida de ese día mientras Taichi no hacía más que robarle trozos de zanahoria y morderle el cuello cada vez que Tachikawa se lo impedía. Entre risos y roces, notó cuando Taichi se mostró claramente excitado.

Esos dos eran… inagotables. Definitivamente. Y ella sin embargo, estaba baja de pilas.

Se volvió para ir en busca de una ducha reconfortante.

—¡Sora!

Frenó en seco al escuchar su nombre. Mimi sonreía con la bandeja entre las manos.

—He preparado tu plato favorito —canturreó Tachikawa mostrándoselo—. Pensé que conseguiríamos que durmieras más, pero te has despertado antes de tiempo, jo.

Hizo un mohín con los labios, dejó la bandeja y antes de que Tai pudiera moverse, saltó contra ella para besarla. Mimi era grácil, delgada y siempre olía bien. Todo lo contrario a ella, que era más alta y atlética. Sus músculos eran duros comparados a los de Mimi.

Taichi apareció por detrás para cogerla de las axilas, girar sobre sus pies, dejarla a un lado e inclinarse hacia Sora para besarla. Mimi infló los mofletes y se dedicó a pegarle empujones entre risas del Yagami.

Sora sacudió la cabeza y volvió a bostezar.

—¿Por qué tanto jaleo con la comida y demás? Has logrado hasta que Tai se pierda los deportes.

Ambos la miraron como si acabara de decir que llovían chuzos. Enarcó una ceja y giró para mirar el calendario que alguien había marcado con un corazón repetidas veces. Entrecerró los ojos para fijarse mejor.

—Ah —cayó en la cuenta—. La fiesta de primavera.

Dado que Taichi trabaja la gran mayoría del tiempo más duro si cabía para poder traer dinero a casa, eran escasos los días de fiesta. Y pese a que Mimi y Sora también traían un buen jornal, el hombre quería cumplir. No es que les sobrara el dinero, pero tampoco estaban escasos.

Y precisamente, Taichi había estado haciendo horas extras para poder obtener esa semana libre. Mimi no había dudado en expresar su deseo de reunirse todos juntos bajo los cerezos. Y cuando decía todos juntos, no se refería a sus amigos, si no a sus familiares.

Se frotó el pecho con preocupación y Tai le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Todo irá bien —aseguró.

Sora quería creer en él. Con toda su alma.

Así como anteriormente pensaba que no le importaba lo que pensara el resto del mundo, entre ellos no entraban su madre. Todavía recordaba la mirada que le había dedicado cuando expresaron a sus familiares su nueva situación. De apoyarla totalmente a que estuviera con Taichi, a fruncir el ceño cada vez que Mimi salía en la conversación.

Al menos no se había negado a ir a la reunión.

—Iré a darme una ducha —zanjó—. Salgo y os ayudo a preparar todo.

Mimi asintió para quitarse el delantal, que se lo entregó a Taichi.

—Mételo en el horno y ponlo a dos cientos grados. Cuando salga ya lo miraré yo.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió Sora.

Mimi la miró con una sonrisa radiante.

—Voy a ducharme contigo. Tengo calor de estar todo el tiempo junto al fuego. Así que vamos, nena.

Le dio una palmada con ambas manos en el trasero y la adelantó por la ducha. Sora miró a Taichi, que miraba la escena divertido.

—¿Qué ha desayunado? —bromeó.

—Chocolate y magdalenas.

.

.

Mimi dejó la tarta de manzana sobre el mantelito a cuadros que habían llevado. Sora las bebidas y Taichi estaba en pie mientras saludaba hacia sus padres para indicarles dónde se encontraba, aprovechando su altura.

Miró satisfecha todo lo que había preparado, mientras esquivaba a Taichi y salía del baño en cueros para tener que apagar el horno antes de que su pollo se fuera al traste porque Taichi se había pasado con la temperatura al final, alegando que Sora y ella hacían demasiado ruido en el baño como para concentrarse.

Los padres de Taichi los saludaron emocionados.

—Estáis guapísimos. A ver cuándo pasáis por casa. Que ya solo os veo de hito en hito —protestó la señora Yagami entregándole unas bolsas a Mimi—. Y encima que puedo lucir a mis dos nueras.

—Ay, señora Yagami. Es usted encantadora, como siempre —alagó Mimi besándole ambas mejillas.

El señor Yagami le dio unas palmadas a su hijo como saludo. Desde que se enteró de que el joven estaba con dos mujeres y que las cosas iban tan bien, no cesaba de felicitarlo como si fuera un auténtico héroe. Luego las besó a ambas en las mejillas y buscó una cerveza.

Taichi iba a sentarse cuando le pareció ver algo en la lejanía.

—Mimi, tus padres.

La chica se volvió para ponerse de puntillas y levantar las manos.

—¡Aquíii! —avisó.

Ambos llegaron corriendo hacia ella y la estrecharon a la vez entre sus brazos mientras la colmaban de besos. Tras un rato de risas, se volvieron hacia los demás. Saludaron a los señores Yagami y estrecharon a Sora de igual forma que a ella, para luego darle palmaditas y besos a Taichi.

Sus padres adoraban su situación. Decían que Mimi siempre necesitaba a alguien la guiara por el buen camino y que también la animara en sus locuras. Así que Taichi y Sora congeniaban totalmente con ella. Sus padres, tan liberales, fueron los primeros en saber cómo se sentía ella en referencia a sus problemas amorosos y con todo el cariño del mundo, siempre la apoyaron.

Y mientras los veía hablar con Sora o Taichi como si de sus propios hijos se trataran, la emoción y la dulzura la embargaban.

Adoraba que comprendieran que quería a Taichi como hombre. Que disfrutaba de muchas cosas con él que no podría contarles. Y que también tuvieran en cuenta que lo mismo que podía estar sujeta a la mano del Yagami podía volverse para besar a Sora y no como una amiga.

Sus padres solo habían visitado su hogar para momentos especiales en lo que llevaba juntos y su visita se había visto restringida para el dormitorio. Porque ese piso solo tenía dos. El principal y el de invitados. Mimi nunca había dormido en el de invitados. Y jamás lo haría. Pero eso era algo que sus padres no necesitaban conocer.

Así como desde luego nunca preguntarían de qué forma se organizaban para sus momentos sexuales. Eran tan variados, inesperados y sorprendentes que estaba segura que sacaría los colores de cualquiera.

Aunque había días en los que ambas coincidían y tenían que dejar a Taichi con las ganas y doble dolor de cabeza, debía de confesar, era tan natural que una de las dos siempre estuviera en los brazos del otro que no importaba. Y, de todas maneras, Tai las mimaba tanto en esos momentos que no les importaba consentirlo luego.

Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba y afianzaba su relación y se aseguraba de que ambos estuvieran más interesados incluso en cuando estaban con otro de ellos, elevando al máximo la fidelidad entre ellos, Sora empezaba a sentir el peso de la sociedad encima de ellos. O más que la sociedad: su madre.

Mimi no había tenido un buen comienzo con ello. Es más, fue tan desastroso que también se sentía algo incómoda cada vez que tenían reuniones en que la mujer acudía. Y todo porque se atrevió a ofender a Sora diciéndole como madre, —lo que algunas creen que les da derecho a pisotear los sentimientos de sus hijos—, consideraba unas cuantas verdades.

Mimi se había enfurecido tanto que se soltó del agarre de Taichi y vertió un vaso de naranjada sobre la cabeza de su adorada suegra. Mientras Sora se debatía en a quien atender, Mimi le dejó claramente que no le importaba un pimiento lo que dijera de ella, pero que jamás hiciera ver a Sora como una cualquiera solo por pisotear su felicidad y mantener su reputación.

Sora lloró a mar en lágrimas esa noche, acurrucada en su regazo y Mimi comprendió que la amaba todavía más por la forma en que la miraba. No había ningún regaño o protesta. Solo amor.

Por eso cuando la mujer se dejó ver entre las tantas personas que habían acudido para celebrar el florecimiento del cerezo, se tensó y miró de reojo a Sora. Taichi avanzó más rápido que ella para rodearle el hombro a la pelirroja y señalar con la barbilla a su suegra. Le dio un beso en los labios y la dejó ir a reunirse con ella.

Mimi esperaba que aquello no terminara como la tercera guerra mundial. Porque esa vez había traído un ponche estupendo que seguramente quedaría de maravilla en la cabeza de esa mujer.

.

.

Sora tragó pesadamente antes de llegar a la altura de su madre, quien venía cargada con dos bolsas y el ceño fruncido. Pese a todo, siempre le había parecido hermosa. Extendió las manos para coger las bolsas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La tensión en la mujer era tan palpable que de nuevo Sora se temió lo peor.

—Gracias por venir, mamá —agradeció—. Realmente te lo agradezco.

Toshiko asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a su hija cargar con las bolsas. Lentamente levantó una mano para sujetarla del jersey. Sora levantó enarcó una ceja y esbozó esa sonrisa maternal en ella.

—¿Estás… comiendo bien?

Sora no hubiera esperado una pregunta como esa. Jamás.

—Estoy. —Se lamió los labios, preguntándose si decirlo sería lo correcto—. Mimi hace unas comidas estupendas y saludables para los tres.

Toshiko asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Me alegra. Me preocupaba que no estuvieras comiendo muy bien. Te noto más delgada, solo eso.

Sora se preguntó si sería por la cantidad de ejercicio sexual. Teniendo en cuenta que sus dos parejas eran unas máquinas en ese tema, no era de extrañar. Quizás debiera de sugerirle a Mimi meter algunos ingredientes más nutritivos en la comida que los hicieran coger algo de peso.

Toshiko continuaba con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba tras ella. Pareciera que el mantel estuviera a una distancia increíble.

—Sora.

Se detuvo de nuevo para mirarla. Su madre dudó. Se miró las manos que estrujó con fuerza y luego a ella.

—Sé que voy a parecerte pesada. Pero… es que tú eres como yo en muchas cosas.

—No en todas —se apresuró a corregir. Ya había pasado esa etapa años atrás y no quería repetirla.

—Me refiero físicamente. Somos iguales. Naturalmente no has sacado mi cabello y tampoco muchos otros de mis rangos. Pero sí otras cosas.

Sora entrecerró los ojos sin comprender la insistencia de su madre. No era normal en ella debatir tanto qué decir. Siempre directa y firme.

—Mamá, si no hablas claro —incitó.

 _¿Has visto, eso hija?_

—Lo que intento decirte, Sora, es que quizás…

 _Ese chico antes estaba besando a la joven de las bolsas y ahora lo esta haciendo a la otra chica…_

—… deberías de ir a hacerte un examen médico.

Sora intentó comprenderla.

—Estoy bien de salud mamá.

 _Pobre, le ponen los cuernos a su espalda y hasta delante de sus morros_.

—Estás muy delgada —insistió Toshiko cogiéndola de la mano. El apretó fue más fuerte de lo que esperó, haciéndola saltar.

—Mamá, en serio.

 _O quizás es que la pelirroja es la amante realmente. Qué descaro…_

—¡Por el amor de Dios, señora! —Sora dio un respingo ante el grito y alternó las miradas de su madre hacia la mujer que cuchicheaba acerca de ellos—. ¡Guárdese sus estúpidos pensamientos! Mi hija es lo suficientemente feliz como para que le resbalen sus absurdas palabras y cuchicheos. Es un grupo de tres personas que ya pueden darle envidia. Vámonos, Sora.

Y tiró de ella mientras la miraba completamente desconcertada. Taichi se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cogiendo las bolsas de una de sus mujeres y besando la mejilla de su suegra. Luego, Mimi la estrechó entre sus brazos, haciendo por fin perfecta ese ciclo para cerrar.

Y Sora pensó que no podía ser más feliz.

.

.

Mimi acarició los suaves rizos pelirrojos de forma ausente mientras Sora jadeaba, recuperándose del orgasmo que había vivido y ella disfrutaba escuchándola. Momentos antes ella misma había disfrutado del placer de la boca de la pelirroja en su parte más sensible, degustándola en su justa tortura preferida.

Taichi no estaba entre ellas. No porque ninguna no quisiera, porque desde luego, se le echaba de menos en asuntos donde un hombre podía llegar mejor que una de ellas. Pero no podían hacer nada cuando era el turno del hombre de viajar y estar fuera.

Besó un pezón erecto y se removió perezosa hasta quedar recostada sobre su hombro y besarle el cuello. Sora apartó la mano para poder encontrarse con sus ojos y besarla con un beso tan casto y dulce que le estremeció hasta el alma.

—¿Te sigue preocupando lo de tu madre? Porque creo que dejó bien claro que iba a darle una paliza al que osara cuestionar tu felicidad con nosotros. Creo que hasta está feliz de haber adoptado una hija más.

Sora sonrió con dulzura ante esas palabras pero negó con la cabeza. Algo la inquietaba.

Mimi recordaba la despedida con Taichi.

—Creo que Sora está algo rara desde el día de primavera —le había susurrado en el oído antes de marcharse mientras se dedicaba a jugar con su pelo—. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—Lo he notado, pero pensaba que era por cosas de mujer. Ya sabes.

Taichi había asentido, sentándola sobre sus piernas mientras frotaba su nariz entre sus senos.

—No es eso. Mierda, no quiero irme con ella así…

Mimi le había tirado de las orejas para que la mirase y fruncido el ceño.

—Cuidaré de ella. ¿O es que no confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti —protestó él soltándose con un movimiento brusco de cabeza—. Pero sé cómo sois las mujeres guardando secretos. Cualquier cosa me lo cuentas. ¿Vale?

Mimi había asentido y dejado que Taichi se despidiera de Sora en el cuarto de baño. Cuando finalmente se habían quedado a solas, la convivencia había sido larga y silenciosa. Más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sora solía dormir más horas de lo normal y apenas tenía apetito. Adelgazaba a un ritmo increíble y aun así, continuaba sonriendo como si nada sucediera.

Se apoyó en el codo para poder mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué es entonces? Si no me lo cuentas no puedo saberlo.

Sora apretó los labios. Le dio la espalda y cuando Mimi pensó que aquello iba a terminar en una pelea en la que ambas terminarían llorando y sintiéndose horrible, la escuchó abrir un cajón.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella tenía un sobre cuya solapa tenía marcas de haber sido abierto a toda prisa. Lo tomó con cuidado y sentándose cruzadas de piernas, lo abrió.

—Pero esto es…

—Sí.

Mimi pasó la vista de los papeles hacia ella, mordiéndose el labio con culpabilidad. ¿Cómo no se le podía haber ocurrido que fuera algo así?

—Oh, Sora…

—No tuve el valor de confesároslo. Creí que iría bien y tendría buenas noticias, pero no.

—Entonces, Taichi…

—No lo sabe —confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sé que debería de habéroslo contado, pero… tenía miedo.

Mimi dejó los papeles a un lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Jamás hubiera pensado que eso llegara antes de tiempo. Pero si se ponía a pensarlo, Sora y Tai llevaban juntos los suficientes años como para desearlo.

Un embarazo.

Sora no se había quedado embarazada como quería.

Mimi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

.

.

—Así que era eso…

Taichi se echó hacia atrás en la silla de su despacho mientras jugaba con un lapicero entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se desviaron de la pantalla del ordenador hasta la fotografía donde él aparecía en el centro con dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Tenía dos fotografías en sus dos despachos, en Japón y en América. Y realmente esta era la que más le gustaba. Porque era la que se hicieron nada más empezar a salir, en aquella playa tan curiosa que siempre los marcaria de por vida.

Pensar que ellas estaban en Japón mientras él tenía que currar tras un ordenador en América antes de atender unas reuniones importantes, le molestaba. Especialmente tras lo que Mimi le contaba.

—¿Sospechabas algo? —se interesó Mimi regresándolo a la conversación.

—De hace tiempo. Pero no pensé que con nuestra nueva situación continuara deseándolo.

—¿Lo habíais intentado antes?

Taichi lo rumió antes de contestar.

—Unas veces. Pero no sucedía, así que se hartó y volvimos al globo.

Mimi suspiró a través de la línea. Mientras que generalmente su forma de llamar al preservativo la haría reírse, en esas condiciones no podía permitírselo.

—¿Dónde está ella? —cuestionó mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Ha ido a ver a su madre. Decía que necesitaba hablar con ella y desde que se han arreglado vuelven a ser uña y carne. ¿Por qué?

—La llamaré.

Mimi gritó.

—Ni se te ocurra. ¡Sabrá que te lo he contado! Y estoy segura de que ella quiere contártelo por ti misma. Además… creo que sería bueno esperar a que vengas y hablemos todo mejor.

Taichi suspiró frotándose los cabellos ya revueltos de por sí.

—Regreso el viernes. Hasta entonces mímala y todo eso.

—Claro —concedió la chica poniendo voz insegura.

—¿Mimi? —murmuró dudoso.

—¿Sí?

—¿Seguro que solo eso querías contarme?

Una carcajada nerviosa llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Claro, claro, tontito. Solo ten cuidado. ¿Vale? Voy a colgar, que empieza el drama.

Y ante de que Taichi pudiera decirle nada, colgó. Ni un beso de despedida. Ni una promesa o un te quiero.

Taichi maldijo para sus adentros. Tenía que estar lejos cuando las cosas peor se estaban poniendo en su casa.

Sí, Sora tenía un tremendo disgusto encima al descubrir que no se había quedado embarazada tras tantos intentos. Y Dios sabía que lo habían intentado muchas veces. Y aunque le costaba reconocerlo por vergüenza, desde que Mimi llegara a su vida apenas había tenido tiempo de ser tan cuidadoso. Él confiaba en que ellas tuvieran un poco de piedad por eso y se cuidaran también.

Sora no. Y eso lo esperaba. Mimi sin embargo siempre tomaba sus pastillas anticonceptivas alegando que él era un desastre para pensar en precauciones cuando estaba en la cama.

Nadie le había dicho que fuera fácil vivir con dos mujeres a las que amaba. Nadie le hubiera hablado nunca que, la fantasía de un trio entre ellas, pudiera terminar con una herida y la otra hablando entre dientes.

Demonios, quería volver a su casa cuanto antes.

.

.

Sora regresó a su casa agotada. Quería poner los pies en alto y darse un masaje con aquel aparato tan maravilloso que se le antojó a Mimi comprar días atrás y que le había dado un uso fantástico. Estar encorvada tantas horas frente a una máquina de coser no era bueno.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró a oscuras se extrañó. Dado que era viernes y Taichi regresaría esa noche, pensó que Mimi se habría vuelto loca cocinando y limpiando al tener esa semana libre.

Ni siquiera olía a comida.

Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Porque sabía dónde estaba Taichi y a qué hora regresaría. Pero no sabía dónde ni qué estaba haciendo Mimi.

En silencio rebuscó su móvil en el bolsillo y sin encender las luces llamó. Antes de quitarse la ropa y pensar en acomodarse prefería saber cuáles eran los planes necesarios para no amodorrarse viendo una peli.

Para su sorpresa, el móvil de Mimi sonó desde la casa. Más concretamente, el cuarto de baño. Vio la luz iluminar la estancia y luego, mirando su propio móvil, comprobó que la habían colgado. Colgado. Con todas sus palabras.

No supo bien si enfadarse o no hacerlo.

Dejó con cuidado las cosas sobre el suelo y se descalzó. De puntillas entró en el cuarto de baño, empujando la puerta. Mimi siempre había sido algo drástica en algunos dramatismos, pero aquello le pareció lo más sorprendente hasta ahora.

Estaba dentro de la bañera, con el agua hasta el cuello, abrazada desnuda a sí misma. Los cabellos hondeaban el agua como una espeluznante visión. No había vapor ni un resquicio de calor.

Sora terminó por entrar a toda prisa, encendiendo la luz.

—¡Mimi!

La chica no reacccionó. Ni siquiera cuando Sora cayó de rodillas a su lado y metió las manos en el agua helada, zarandeándola.

—¡Mimi! —repitió.

Cuando sus ojos por fin se encontraron estaban enrojecidos y con sombras oscuras bajo estos. Sora tiró de una toalla y luego de ella para sacarla en la bañera. La acurrucó contra su cuerpo y la meció mientras la frotaba. Extendió la mano para encender la calefacción.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien se ha metido contigo? ¿Qué es? ¿Se ha terminado tu perfume favorito en la tienda?

Habían tantas posibilidades.

Mimi negó y le rodeó las caderas con sus brazos.

Cuando sus palabras escaparon de sus labios, sora se congeló. Y un llanto de felicidad brotó de sus ojos.

.

.

Corrió mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y la maldecía por asfixiarle. Todavía podía escuchar las palabrotas del taxista que había dejado atrás cuando casi le lanzó el dinero sin contarlo si quiera. La lentitud del trafico estaba poniéndolo de los nervios. Quería avanzar y él nunca había sido muy paciente en esas cosas. Así que saltó al asfalto y decidió que como peatón llegaría antes al hospital que en un vehículo.

Cuando atravesó las puertas, jadeante, buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla. Inclinada sobre el mostrador y recogiendo unos papeles. Llegó hasta ella, tocándole el hombro con una mano.

—¡Tai!

Sora le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Has venido.

—Claro que he venido. Tú y Mimi sois muy importantes para mí. Lo sabes.

Sora asintió y se recompuso. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Ven. Te llevaré con ella.

Le quitó la corbata de las manos y lo guió por los pasillos del hospital. Un nudo empezaba a atragantársele en la garganta. Sora le dio un apretón en la mano.

—Está bien, Tai. Solo que ya sabemos que ella es… de vivir al límite —intentó bromear.

Taichi asintió y solo atinó a devolverle una torpe sonrisa.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta los gritos de la madre de Mimi los detuvieron. Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Sora complaciente y de disculpa. Taichi interrogativa y asustada.

—Son sus padres. Tenía que decirles.

—No. Si eso puedo entenderlo —concedió él—. Pero el escándalo…

Miró a su alrededor donde hasta algunos pacientes se asomaban con curiosidad. Se puso a hacer reverencias en modo disculpa.

Finalmente, Sora abrió la puerta para invitarle a entrar. Los padres de Mimi cesaron sus lloros para mirarles, con los ojos enrojecidos. Mimi estaba en la cama con las manos en la cara.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo mientras Taichi y Mimi hablan, señores Tachikawa? —propuso Sora.

Mimi apartó las manos las manos para mirarla suplicante. Cuando sus padres asintieron, una mirada de agradecimiento fue lo que obtuvo. Sora le lanzó un beso a ambos y se marchó.

Taichi fue a echar mano del historial clínico que colgaba a los pies de la cama.

—¡Taichi, no!

Se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

—Solo quiero ver…

—Prefiero ser yo quien te lo diga.

Taichi guardó silencio y se sentó en la silla del acompañante. Unió las manos en espera y observó el bote de suero que colgaba del pie hasta el brazo de Mimi por las vías. Cuando Sora le había llamado para decirle que, pese a que no era grave del todo, Mimi estaba en el hospital, había dejado todo para ir a verla. Lo que menos quería era perder a una de ellas y aunque Sora se había negado a decirle lo que pasaba, la espera empezaba a hacer mella en él.

Taichi no era un hombre paciente y eso lo sabían desde años atrás. Aún así, se sentó a esperar.

Mimi estaba guapísima dentro de todo. Más bien, es que a él le gustaba tanto Sora como Mimi estuvieran como estuvieran. Le gustaba verlas despertar. Salir de la ducha o hasta puestas de chocolate hasta las trenzas. Le gustaba escucharlas reír cuando tenían una noche solo para chicas en el dormitorio donde se inflaban a comer chucherías, criticarle y trenzarse el cabello una a otra.

La vio atusarse el cabello y mirarse las uñas una y otra vez.

—Después de lo de Sora… creí que era horrible lo que estaba pasando. Yo… que generalmente no soy de deprimirme y soy más bien que levanta el ánimo, pensé que estaba siendo la persona más cruel del mundo.

—Mimi —se sorprendió.

—Quiero decir… llegué y os puse complicaciones como pareja haciendo que os enamoraseis de mí. Quería estar entre ustedes como fuera, egoísta y puramente. Quería formar parte de todo. Por eso cuando se cumplió he sido totalmente feliz. Quitando el sexo, cosa que es genial, me lo he pasado realmente pipa con vosotros. Llegar a casa y que alguien me reciba. Que se preocupe por si he comido o no. Que me chinchen o chinchar a otra entre risas. Que al levantarme no solo tuviera a una persona querida a mi lado… era un cuento de hadas hecho realidad.

Taichi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás hablando como si lo hubieras estropeado? Yo creo que todo eso sigue ahí. Estoy aquí. Sora está ahí, aunque esté intentando que tus padres no armen un dramón. Mimi —nombró tenso—. ¿Acaso esto es… cáncer o algo así?

Mimi levantó los ojos de sus manos a su rostro. Las pestañas húmedas.

—No, no. Tranquilo. No es eso. Estoy sana… exceptuando por una cosa. En realidad no es una enfermedad —atisbó a decir levantando las manos—. Si no, Sora te lo hubiera dicho. En realidad, creo que ha sido cruel hacerte venir antes de tiempo por una tontería…

Taichi se frotó el ceño. Mimi a veces se descontrolaba y le costaba seguirle el ritmo. Y eso que él era un atolondrado.

—Si no me hablas claro no lo entenderé. ¿Por qué te has deprimido? ¿Por qué crees que el hecho de que Sora no se quede embarazada afecta a esto? ¿Por qué tienes que hablar como si fueras a marcharte?

Mimi soltó una de sus carcajadas encantadoras.

—Ay, mira que te cuesta entender las cosas, Tai. Pero eso te hace adorable.

Taichi extendió la mano para aferrar una de las suyas.

—¿Qué es?

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior.

—Estoy embarazada.

Taichi deseó partirse por la mitad cuando escuchó esas palabras. Mimi le miraba con sus grandes ojos acuosos, como si esperase un regaño de su parte o algunas malas palabras. Quizás también pensó la idea de que fuera tras Sora para estrecharla en sus brazos y consolarla. Mientras que una quería quedarse embarazada y no podía, la otra lo conseguía.

Y Mimi adoraba tanto a Sora que terminó por deprimirse hasta el punto de descuidarse.

Se llevó la mano de la mujer hasta los labios y luego a la frente.

—No has comprendido los sentimientos de Sora en absoluto, Mimi.

Mimi emitió un quejido, incrédula.

—Ella desea ser madre, pero si para eso tiene que perderte a ti o a tu hijo, preferiría mil veces no ser madre jamás. Además, estoy seguro de que está feliz por ti.

Como si Mimi rememorara algo, la vio llevarse la otra mano a los ojos y frotarse las lágrimas silenciosas.

—Ella se echó a llorar. Llorar de felicidad, Tai. Cuando le dije lo que ocurría. Y cuando el médico ha estado antes para corroborar algo que yo ya sabía, se me ha echado a los brazos mientras lloraba de emoción y…

—Y decía que por fin íbamos a ser papás.

Mimi sorbió los mocos y asintió. Taichi rebuscó el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó para que se sonara.

—Eso dijo. ¿No es condenadamente aborablee? —cuestionó sonándose.

—Sí, es adorable —corrigió entre divertido y ligeramente asqueado—. Puedes quedártelo.

—Gracias.

—Sora es así, Mimi. Pero porque nos quiere.

Bajo la mirada de su rostro a su vientre.

—¿Cuándo…?

Mimi llevó una mano suavemente a su barriga.

—Pues… ¿recuerdas la noche de San Valentine?

Taichi la recordaba. Se había pasado todo el santo día arreglando su casa para poder satisfacer a dos mujeres con gustos dispares. Buscar regalos diferentes y no estar lo suficientemente agotado como para poseerlas. Pero con ellas era excitarse en todo momento. ¿Viagra? ¿Qué era eso?

Había hecho el amor con ambas turnándose para atenderle y en algún momento de ese tiempo olvidó, quizás, ponerse protección.

—Dos meses ya…

—Sí. No quería decírtelo hasta el viernes, pero cuando vi los papeles de Sora que habían fallado a la hora de quedarse embarazada… me vine abajo. Siento que le estoy quitando su derecho.

—Pues estas totalmente equivocada.

Mimi le miró sorprendida. Las lágrimas habían regresado a sus ojos.

—Sora no lo ve como algo así y dudo que un embarazo que nos hace felices destruya todo cuanto hemos construido.

Mimi alargó la mano hasta su mejilla. Quizás se pinchara con su barba de tres días de la que siempre se quejaba. Pero no lo dijo.

—¿Estás feliz?

—Soy feliz. Siempre que me lo preguntan lo digo. No puedo mentir. Sí que me gustaría tener la billetera más llena —bromeó—. Pero tengo una princesita que tiene muchos caprichos junto a mí y una señorita que alega que gastar en ropa cara le da durabilidad, así como a los electrodomésticos y sin embargo, adora ahorrar.

Mimi rio y esta vez fue con muchas ganas.

—Vas a ser papá.

—Y vosotras mamá —zanjó, besándole la mano.

.

.

Mimi salió dos días después del hospital. Todo fue un caos. Si Taichi había creído que con el susto y el embarazo las cosas iban a estar más tranquila por casa, se equivocaba. Especialmente cuando las dos mujeres hicieron piña para, básicamente, ordenarle qué debía sacar y qué no de la habitación de invitados.

Lo arrastraron por las tiendas para comprar cosas de bebé y encima, le hicieron asistir a clases de parto de las que no entendía ni jota. Solo podía comprender que Mimi le apretaba la mano con la promesa de que durante el parto, se lo haría peor y que fuera buscando un buen yeso.

Y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y Mimi se hinchaba, pero ojo, nunca le dijeras esto si querías vivir, la cosa empeoraba hasta el punto en que hubo días en que Mimi no quería ni verle en pintura y le maldecía por ser hombre, cosa que se enlazaba con la menstruación de Sora y era un sujétate que no te menees. Y, para remate, fue expulsado de la cama para tres que con tanto ahínco se habían esforzado por comprar.

Los días de comparar colores, nombres o hasta elegir los padrinos eran un sufrimiento. Además de la presión social a cuenta de no ser un hijo dentro del matrimonio. Taichi gruñía cada vez que alguien osaba censurarles de ese modo, como si él no fuera capaz de tener lo que había que tener para reconocer a su hijo.

Mientras que Mimi se sentaba a mirar las diferentes fotografías de comida que quería zamparse, Sora tejía o remendaba algo. Taichi había pensado que eran horas extras, porque las cuentas cada vez estaban más en números rojos, pero había sonreído con ternura alegando que era para su nueva adquisición familiar.

Al final, Ume, como decidieron llamarla, nació a finales de noviembre y, lejos de lo que decían las fábulas, no nació con un pan bajo el brazo, pero sí con un padre necesitando escayolarse la mano y dos madres para comérsela a besos.

—Por si no tenías suficiente con dos mujeres, toma una más —había bromeado su padre dándole una solidaria palmada en la espalda.

Ume había nacido con la nariz respingona de Mimi y sus ojos, mientras que su barbilla, piel y color de pelos eran directamente de los Yagami. Sora revoloteaba alrededor totalmente emocionada y no cesaba de asegurarse de que ni a la niña ni a la madre les faltara de nada. Atendió concienzuda a las clases que les impartieron en el hospital sobre maternidad y Taichi pudo respirar tranquilo por unos días.

Fue a reconocerla al registro civil como prometió y regresó con su certificado totalmente emocionado. Las dos mujeres le besaron. Él besó a la tercera.

Al llegar a casa las cosas habían cambiado. De tener siempre todo en orden pasó a tener algo entre medias de los tobillos que les hacía tropezar. El balancín para la niña, un juguete extraviado…

En el baño de tener sus tres cepillos de dientes dentro de un vaso pasaron a tener toallitas y baberos. A los pies de la cama de matrimonio había una cuna para esas noches de cólicos y se turnaban cada cierta hora para cuidar a la pequeña.

Taichi disfrutaba de sus horas libres con ella. Ume era la cosa más adorable que hubiera tenido nunca entre sus brazos y olía demasiado bien, como un muñeco. Mimi alegaba que era su olor de bebé y posiblemente la suave colonia para bebes que usaban, pero Taichi bromeaba con querer comérsela frecuentemente.

Hasta amenazó con meterla en el horno y las dos mujeres le pegaron tan fuerte que aprendió a no volver a bromear con eso.

Cuando Ume cumplía un año arropada por padres y amigos, Taichi se apartó de todos para mirar con felicidad lo que había logrado con el tiempo.

Dos mujeres hermosas para él. Y una hija a la que todo el mundo adoraba. Mimi había regresado a ser la chica hermosa, caprichosa y activa que había enamorado no solo a Sora, si no a él también. Disfrutando entregándole a su hija a su mujer y luego a él.

Sora adoraba a Ume con locura. Alegaba que era un pedacito de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Y ellas la amaban a ella.

—¿Por qué te has apartado?

La voz de Sora le hizo volver al presente. La mujer se abrazó a sí misma para cubrirse de las ráfagas heladas que dejaba la llegada de la primera. Taichi abrió los brazos para que ella se acurrucara mientras observaban a Mimi lucir a su hija como si fuera lo que mejor había hecho en su vida.

—Quería ver todo desde fuera.

—Es complicado. ¿Verdad? —murmuró ella.

Taichi negó.

—No. Por primera vez creo que todo es perfecto.

Mimi le entregó a la pequeña a Hikari para que disfrutara de su sobrina y les buscó con la mirada. Con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara, caminó hacia ellos. Le metió los dedos entre los cabellos a él y a ella la besó.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya, Sora?

Taichi la miró desde su altura sin soltarla. La chica enrojeció ante la pregunta.

—Decirme qué exactamente.

Sora se lamió los labios y Mimi se la arrebató de los brazos para abrazarla por la espalda como momentos antes hacia él. Bajó las manos hasta la cintura femenina y las enlazó con la de Sora.

—Que va a ser papá nuevamente.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada.

—Decías que era perfecto.

Taichi se llevó las manos al ceño y se apretó los ojos con los dedos. Al mirarla, sonrió. Las estrechó a ambas entre sus brazos.

—Sí. Es perfecto.

Mimi rio en su oído.

—Solo una cosita…

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambas a la vez.

—Por favor…. Dame un varón*.

 **Fin**

 **13 de Enero del 2017**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
**

Manos, perdóname que tardara tanta, pero entre tantas cosas no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Pero aquí lo tienes. Creo que he metido todo lo que me pedías, pero de no ser así, dímelo a ver si algo puedo hacer nvn.

Al final me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo xD

Nota asterisco: Taichi no pide un varón por el tema japonés, si no porque el pobre está rodeado de puras mujeres xD.

¡ _Muchas gracias por leer_!


End file.
